Battle 551
Battle 551 is titled "Sextant" Summary In the Yami base Shigure is seen forging various items such as a dumbbell, geta, a piggy bank, and a spork. The Yami scientists are angered because she is not making weapons and all the tools are blunt (including a blade that was soft and wilted). Although she is mocking them, they are astounded with her crafting ability and they are unable to analyze her technique. During this conversation Shigure attempts another escape, using a flail and a soft iron blade that she was tempering. The head Yami scientist notices an item around Shigure's waist and remembers that one of the guards had their watch stolen earlier. They realize that Shigure has assembled a sextant using the watch and she jumps out the window and uses the sextant to locate her position. Shigure throws away the sextant just before a plane appears to capture her, but as she surrenders she hides a smile. She is once again bound in the special resin to hold her down until she feels like cooperating. At Ryōzanpaku the masters are discussing the matter of Kiyoi Kidō, and Sakaki brings up the point that Okamoto is a master level fighter. Akisame agrees that he was skilled in hiding his ki but points out that they have made no progress on locating Kiyoi Kidō. Kenichi suggests asking Niijima for assistance as their intelligence team has been very successful recently. The scene changes to Shinpaku Alliance headquarters where Niijima says that they have already located Kiyoi Kidō. Niijima begins explaining how they dug through the recesses of the internet, bypassing security locks and labyrinths of information to track down the information, but one of his subordinates (Kamioka-kun) merely states that they found the person on Facebook and Twitter. Kenichi looks through Kiyoi Kidō's profile and notices that they do not mention martial arts and that Kidō is a woman. Niijima gives Kamioka-kun the task of contacting her using his "Impact Gentleman Mode", a method that is effective in getting responses from women. (Ukita and Takeda comment that they want to join Niijima's internet group for that very reason.) At the Yami base a scientist exclaims that Shigure has finally crafted a blade using the secret of steel. Unfortunately the sword is extremely small but they were able to monitor and record the forging process. Shigure attempts another escape but they leave her be, as she is not really planning to escape but merely confuse them. The head scientist says that as long as she does not make contact with the outside it is fine to leave Shigure alone, and he remarks that the One Shadow Nine Fists and the Hachiō Executioner Blade should be returning from war soon. A battlefield is shown and Mihai Știrbey is about to attack and kill a woman who is carrying a child. However Akira Hongō catches the strike between his fingers and the two masters stare each other down. Știrbey comments that they were told to kill all witnesses by the One Shadow himself but Hongō merely stares back wordlessly. The two continue to stare each other down but Știrbey leaves it alone, saying that Hongō is allied with them. Hongō retains his impassive stance, hinting tension between him and Știrbey. Characters that Appeared *Renka Ma (cover) *Shigure Kōsaka *Tōchūmaru *Shio Sakaki *Okamoto *Akisame Kōetsuji *Kensei Ma *Apachai Hopachai *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Fūrinji *Haruo Niijima *Kamioka *Ikki Takeda *Kōzō Ukita *Kisara Nanjō *Mihai Știrbey *Akira Hongō Navigation Category:Chapters